pinkololfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic X: Crystallised/Episode 23-Emerald Anniversary: Crystallised
This is episode 23 of Sonic X: Crystallised. Episode the whole first part plays. intro plays. phone rings Tanaka: Hello, this is the Thorndyke Residents! Dad: Hello, Tanaka, how's everything going at home? Tanaka: Everyone is doing very well here, Mr Thorndyke! Chris, Tails, Cream, Cheese, Amy and Crystal come down the stairs. Tanaka: Mr Chris, I have Mr Thorndyke on the line for you! Chris: Oh, cool! Tails: Hold on, I thought Chuck was here! Amy: He is! Chris: Thank you! Hey there, how's it goin' Dad? Are you callin' from the office or are you travelling? Crystal: Chris' father is the Mr Thorndyke on the phone. If it was Chuck, he'd say "Hello, Grandpa." Tanaka: Right. He is Mr Nelson Thorndyke. Crystal:(thoughts) Lay it off, smart mouth.(voice) You see? I'm right! Tails: Yeah! Now it's clear! Chris: She's not here. Mom is in Filmdom City this whole week acting in a movie! If you need to reach her, you can call her at the studio though. Oh, okay, I'll be there. Dad:(hangs up) I changed my mind. I wanna go to Filmdom City right away! They head for Filmdom City. back with the heroes... Chris: That's weird. My dad wants us all to go to Filmdom City but he won't say why! Amy: Filmdom City? Where the movie stars live?! YEAH! Let's go! Cream: It sounds like fun. Right Cheese? Cheese: Chao! They head to the garage. Tails: We're all set! Chris: So Tails, how many Chaos Emeralds do you need now? Tails: We have four, and Knuckles is holding one, we need seven... Crystal: Great! Just 2 more! Yeah! Tails: Yeah, but we have to be really careful now when we add the new Chaos Emeralds to the ones we have already! The four Chaos Emeralds we have now are okay because they've had time to adapt to each other. But if we add a new Emerald without following the right steps, it could cause an electromagnetic reaction that we can't control, and we'll be in major trouble! Crystal: The only problem is, what are those steps. They aren't written on the Emeralds. Tails: Let me continue! The last time they were all put together, it was a disaster! Crystal: Hence why we're here. Feisty Chaos Emeralds. Chris: Huh. It sounds tricky. Amy: Hey, aren't you forgetting we have meet your father at Filmdom City now?! Crystal: Lay it off, Amy. Chris: Yeah, sorry! they fly off. Sonic jumps on the plane. Sonic: Filmdom City, huh? I've never been there! Crystal: Well, this'll be all our first time, eh? at a bar, Mr stewarts part plays. Then Chris' Dad looks at his Chaos Emerald(my goodness, he really should notice) Someone knocks. Dad: Uhh, yes, come in! Chris: Uh huh huh! Hi Dad! Dad: Hello, son! Thanks for coming, Chris! Boy am I happy to see you! Sonic's spikes start glowing. Sonic, Tails and Crystal: Huh? Dad: Sonic! How are ya?! Hey, that race you won was really amazing! Sonic: Thanks alot! Crystal: You really acted like a poser at the end, show-off. He he he! Chris: Hey Dad, I want you to meet some of my other friends who came along! This is Tails! Tails: Nice to meet ya! Hello! Chris: Amy! Amy: Hello! Chris: Crystal! Crystal: Hello, Chris' dad! Chris: And this is Cream and Cheese! Cream: Hello, sir! Chris: And this is my teacher Mr Stewart- Everyone: Mr Stewart's here?! No way! Stewart: Hello sir. It's a pleasure to meet you! Then the bit with them talking abot Chris' school plays. Chuck: Is there a reason why we're here, or did we travel all this way just to say hello? Dad: You mean I didn't tell you?! This is a very special day! then the bit with his plan plays. Dad: So, what do you think? Chuck: Well! Tanaka: That's almost as original as the time you wish her a happy birthday by skydiving onto her set! Ella: I guarantee you're going to leave Mrs Thorndyke totally speechless! Dad: That's what I'm goin' for! Chris: Surprising Mom with that ring while she's filming is a great idea! Tanaka: A wonderful plan, sir! Ella: Hey, you can give me jewellery anytime! in the vent... Topaz and Rouge are watching. Dad: Now honestly, do you think she'll like it, Ella? Crystal:(thoughts) What?! A ring?! That's a Chaos Emerald! Sonic: Wlah! Crystal: Oh, no! they let off massive quantities of energy. Crystal:(thoughts) But with this energy thing... It's never happened before with the Emeralds! I wonder why it's happening now! (This episode is actually stupid because of this energy thing. Episodes 25 and 26 have the Emeralds near each other and they don't let off massive bits of energy like that. This episode is absolutely ridiculous) Ella: Oh my, it's amazing! Sonic: What's goin' on?! All: Woah! Crystal: Yikes, those Emeralds are seriously nuts! A giant light spirals out of the building they're in. Eggman's bit plays. Then... Knuckles: There's a Chaos Emerald somewhere around here! He lands. Knuckles: That Emerald could be anywhere in this city! Hm? He notices the spiral light. Knuckles: I found it! He heads in the direction of the light. meanwhile... the Emeralds are still going. (This energy thing is completely ridiculous) All: Woah! Chris' dad closes the box. Sonic's Emerald stops glowing. Dad: Just what is going on here? Tanaka: The filming is about to begin! You should go get changed, sir! Dad: Yeah, you're right! Everyone leaves the room. Rouge(in the vent): Thorndyke doesn't know how valuable that gem really is! They close the door. Amy: Now what? That ring is made from a Chaos Emerald, isn't it? Sonic: We need that Emerald to get home but now it looks like Chris' mom'll be wearing it on her finger! Crystal: Now we'll never get home. Amy: Don't give up yet! Tails: We should talk about it with Chris, but we should wait until the surprise party is over. Stewart then exaplins he found another Emerald... blah blah blah... Everyone gets ready. Sonic and Crystal are wating behind all the rest of them. Knuckles arrives. Knuckles: Hello Sonic and Crystal. Sonic: Hey there Knuckles. What's crackin'? Knuckles: You tell me. Crystal: Hi Knuckles. Sonic: To be honest, I'm not really sure! Crystal: Me neither. Then the bit with the scene plays, then the Emeralds lose it again. Crystal: Oh no, not again! the Emeralds let it off again.(This is stupid) Eggman's bit plays again. Sonic: Put that ring back in the box right away! Crystal: (thoughts) The Emeralds haven't done this before, why now?! Tanaka: I think perhaps we should move off the set, sir! Then they start arguing. Knuckles: Sonic, we need that ring! Sonic: I know. But it won't be easy to get. Crystal: He's right. I'd help, but, it's not gonna be easy. Knuckles: Let's just tell them we need it to get home! Sonic: We can't spoil the anniversary! Crystal: It seems like it's already spoilt. All: Huh? They notice Eggman coming. Decoe and Bocoe: Hand over that Chaos Emerald! Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Crystal: It's Eggman. Of course. all the chasing sequences start. Crystal stays where she is. (And this time, they don't hang around in the most random places, like Tails being on a ship when he was just in the city. They are hidng around the place this time) Rouge: With all this confusion now's the perfect time to make my move! She dives. Topaz: Rouge! Rouge:(grabs it) Dad: Where's the ring?(notices rouge) Hey, you give that back to me! Rouge: Sorry, but this gem is actually a Chaos Emerald which is far too precious to use in jewellery, even for somebody as glamorous as me! Eggman grabs it. Eggman: Ha ha! Rouge: Oh! Eggman: Let's make sure this Emerald is real! He opens it. Eggman: Fantastic, we hit the jackpot! Rouge: Hand it back, Eggman! Eggman: No way, it's mine now! Topaz joins her. Topaz: Give it up! Eggman: Get away! Decoe and Bocoe, come and help me! Hurry! The robots stop chasing the heroes. Decoe: Yes doctor! Bocoe: Coming! Stewart: Dr. Eggman is trying to escape with the Emerald! Crystal: If only there was something we could do to get that Emerald! back with the egghead nad the ladies... Topaz: Come on! Drop it! Eggman: I'd rather drop you! Then he launches them into the water. Mr Stewart gets caught with the girls. Eggman laughs. Sonic: Eggman! Eggman: Oh? Sonic, Knuckles and Crystal: Hand over that Chaos Emerald or else! Eggman: Or else what?! Weazo, get rid of those clowns! Then a giant robot comes in. Sonic and Knuckles: Not another robot! Crystal: Oh, yeah it is another robot. Yaawwwn! The robot walks towards Chris' family. Mom: Oh! Dad: You get away! Don't you dare harm my family! The robot continues. Tanaka's bit plays. He gets knocked out. Knuckles: What's wrong with that guy? Sonic: Too many kung fu movies! Crystal: You can say that again! the robot continues. Knuckles holds the thing back. Knuckles: Leave them alone, Weazo! Woah! OOHHHH!!! )He gets knocked into a clue. Crystal: Knuckles! Sonic: You won't win that easy! The robot gets knocked down. Sonic: Come on!(runs off) Eggman: Soon I'll steal the other Emeralds too! Bocoe: This one sure is impressive! Decoe: It looks very powerful! Sonic's running sequence plays. Sonic: Huh, it's a dead end! Huh?! Sonic gets blocked in every direction by fire. Sonic: Uaah! I can't get away! Knuckles and Crystal are running. Knuckles: Sonic!!! Crystal: Hey Sonic, where are you?! Knuckles and Crystal spot the hedgehog. Knuckles: They're fighting in, water?! Crystal: Hmm, I don't think so. It might just be a wall. Knuckles: Now I see. Sonic almost gets hit. Knuckles: Listen, Sonic! Jump up now! Sonic jumps. Knuckles punches the water, which floods the robot, and he can't launch fire anymore. Crystal then freezes the water. Crystal: He can't get away! Now's your chance! Knuckles: You're through! Him and Sonic then beat the robot up. Crystal: Alright! with Eggman... Robots: Oh! Eggman: I think I'll cut Sonic a break and call it quits for today! Robots: Good idea! They fly off. Robots: Thanks for the Chaos Emerald! They all laugh. with the heroes... Dad: Are you all okay? Mom: You protected us, dear! Dad: Of course! You're my family! Chuck: This surprise party certainly was surprising! Ella: I'm all upset that Eggman stole Mrs Thorndykes new ring! That gemstone was so pretty! Crystal: It was a Chaos Emerald, Ella. I'm not saying any more. Tanaka: I have failed in my duties! I don't deserve this uniform! Chris: Hold on! The important thing is, we're all here to celebrate Mom and Dad's anniversary! Mom: And besides, Tanaka, it isn't your fault my ring was stolen! Tanaka: Thank you. Chris: Hey! Let's all wish my mom and dad a very happy anniversary! Everyone except Sonic, Crystal and Knuckles: And many more! Cheese: Chao chao! Mom and Dad: Thank you everybody! Everobody except the trio: Congratualations! Sonic: It all worked out okay! Knuckles: Oh yeah, except for Eggman geting away with a Chaos Emerald, it went just perfect! Crystal: It'll be fine! Rouge: Sonic has 4 Chaos Emeralds and Knuckles has 1! Even Dr. Eggman has 1 Emerald and now we're the only ones who don't have any! When the last Chaos Emerald is found and all 7 are put together, it'll be a real blast! I'll get those Emeralds no matter what! END Category:Episodes Category:Sonic X: Crystallised